Current high pressure liquid chromatography shear valves typically employ a metallic element and a rotor device composed of a polymer material that forms fluid-tight seal at a rotor/stator interface. While this combination has been found to be successful, it is limited in pressure rating and valve lifetime. For example, applications requiring high pressures above 15 Kpsi and a lifetime greater than about 10K cycles are not consistently attainable and sustainable using this combination.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a shear face valve capable of holding pressures greater than about 15 Kpsi that have expected valve lifetimes greater than 50K cycles.